


Warmth

by DeadmanDairyland



Series: Strength, Kindness, Friendship, and Maybe Some Polyamory Too [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Intimacy, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadmanDairyland/pseuds/DeadmanDairyland
Summary: Chihiro wakes up from a nightmare, and remembers he is loved.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I have an OT4 and I wanted to write something for it. That is... pretty much the whole story behind this one-shot. I hope to write more for this OT4 in the future, or at least some ship combinations featuring these four. We'll see how that goes.
> 
> As I mention in the tags, it's a pretty intimate scene, but nothing that I feel warrants an Explicit rating. Still playing it safe though with the Mature rating. It's probably not too intimate for a Teen rating, but I don't want to take that chance.
> 
> Also, even though this fic is about an OT4, I took the liberty of adding specific ship tags for the characters who interact with each other the most. I did this for two reasons. First, I want to provide content for those ships in particular as well. And second, I figured it was more honest that way. And it's better than if I tagged literally every ship combination for these four, which I almost did. That would have been a loooooooot of tags.
> 
> That's all for now. Enjoy!

Chihiro woke up in a cold sweat, his breathing labored and his eyes filling with tears. It took him a full minute to even acknowledge the fact that he wasn't lying in a bed, let alone his own.

Forcing himself to take deep breaths until he calmed down enough to focus, Chihiro suddenly became aware of the warmth surrounding him. But despite that warmth, there was also something of a breeze, and the lack of any restrictions on his person revealed to him that he wasn't wearing any clothes. He also noticed that he was close to the floor, seemingly lying only on blankets and pillows.

The memories of last night came back to him, slowly replacing the horrible nightmare he had just endured. The twenty-year-old programmer had spent the day with his closest companions, whom he loved even more than programming. He recalled going on a double date, swimming at a public pool, and watching movies in someone's bedroom. And then... _that_ happened.

Of course! How could he have forgotten something like that? A moment so precious? Did his nightmare shake him up that badly?

He sighed as he focused on the warmth. Now that he remembered where he was and who he was with, he was perhaps the most calm he had ever been. The comforting warmth of their body heat melted away his deepest sorrows.

He looked to his left. There he was face-to-face with the prettiest girl he had ever met. Almost a year his senior, she was tough and strong, but kind and approachable. Her hand lay on the pillow between her and Chihiro, almost brushing against his hair. She too was bare, her breasts peeking out slightly from the sheets that covered them. But it was her beautiful face he was most mesmerized with. Her eyes were still gorgeous even when closed, and he had to keep himself from staring at her lips as he listened to her soft breathing.

Behind her was the strongest girl he had ever met, and certainly beautiful in her own unique way. Her white hair sprawled over the girl between them as she held her from behind in her sleep. Chihiro admired how even deep in slumber this woman seemed like she could break through a brick wall with her bare fists, but was so gentle in her everyday movements and gestures. He wished he could have known someone like her when he was younger. Perhaps the complex he used to have would have never existed. Perhaps he wouldn't still have nightmares reminding him of it.

He recalled that she was the reason they were lying on the floor in the first place, as their combined weight would have likely broken the bed. Not that he was complaining. This fort of pillows and blankets was better than any bed he ever slept on, because _they_ were there with him. But it wasn't just them. He could feel that warmth to his right too, and it was confirmed with a brushing between their hands as his third lover shifted in his sleep.

Chihiro turned to his right. As he stared at his adorable smile, glanced down at his bare shoulder just barely peeking out from under the blanket, and listened to the soft hum that escaped his lips, Chihiro had to wonder why everyone thought _he_ was the cutest guy from their class. That never made sense to him, not just because of his lack of self-esteem, but because _this_ boy was clearly the cutest guy in the world in Chihiro's eyes.

As he felt his face burning with his blush, Chihiro dared to reach for his hand, holding it softly in his own. His stomach was fluttering like mad, but he didn't care. His past was miles away. This was his reality now, and he never wanted it to end. He stared up at the ceiling. His eyes, whose tears of terror had since dried up, were now raining tears of joy and happiness.

He didn't know how long he had stayed like that, but eventually he heard a voice call to him. "Chihiro? What's wrong?"

The voice startled him for a second, but he turned to address his lover's concern. "Ah, nothing's wrong, Makoto. I, uh... Just had a bad dream." Technically that wasn't a lie, but he immediately started to feel bad as he realized he was still holding back. Perhaps those problems would never fully go away.

But that did nothing to deter Makoto. "Are you sure?" he asked, and Chihiro realized Makoto was squeezing his hand ever so slightly. The act just caused more tears to flow as Chihiro became overwhelmed by the affection.

Even if they were good emotions that made Chihiro feel like he was in heaven, and even if Chihiro wanted to feel these emotions forever, immersing himself in the love that he never knew existed before he had met them, he still couldn't stop crying and shaking. It was just so overwhelming.

"Chihiro?" Instinctively, Makoto moved his arm and wrapped it around Chihiro's waist. "Chihiro, it's okay. It's okay," he said, completely misreading the situation. But that was part of his charm. He just wanted to help, and be there for his friend. It was one of the things Chihiro loved about him.

"Huh? What's going on?"

Chihiro and Makoto peered over. As the situation unfolded, it seemed they had accidentally woken up the girls. They looked at Chihiro, and Chihiro could tell from their worried expressions that they were assuming what Makoto had assumed.

"Aoi, Makoto, I'm fine. Really." Chihiro couldn't help but smile. For most of his life, concern and affection simply did not exist outside of his own family. It wasn't until he met them at Hope's Peak Academy that he would experience it from others. And now it was like years of being hated and driven away had all washed away, leaving a bright future with people who loved him and cared for him. Of course he was overwhelmed! He never would have imagined such a beautiful future.

"You're crying," a voice behind Aoi spoke. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Not you too, Sakura," Chihiro said, closing his eyes and sighing as he relaxed in their warmth. "I'm just... happy. Really happy. I love you all so much."

Aoi smiled and brought her arm around Chihiro as well, resting her hand on his shoulder. "We love you too, Chihiro," she said, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm glad you're okay," Makoto added with a sigh, giving Chihiro a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry I got all worked up."

"I-It's fine." Chihiro felt the weight of their arms and their bodies plush against him, removing any doubt that they too were as bare as he was. The intimacy of it all was overwhelming on its own, but he didn't want to worry them anymore. He needed them to know that this was everything he could have ever wanted. "I-I'm so happy. I've never been this happy. It's just so much..." He let his tears flow again. "It's so perfect. Too perfect, even. If I'm sad about anything, it's that I'm afraid this is all a dream, and I'll wake up in a real world nightmare. Does... Does that make sense?" he asked, his smile dropping as he thought about his nightmare once more. What if things hadn't really changed? What if _this_ was the dream, and the world still hated him?

Makoto nodded. "I think I get what you mean. I find it hard to believe things worked out this way too." He nuzzled Chihiro's neck, and Chihiro let out a gasp at the more-than-welcome gesture. "But I'm really happy it did. I love you guys."

"It isn't exactly traditional," Sakura said with a smile as she huddled in closer to the three, "but since when has that been a problem for the four of us?"

Aoi giggled as she adjusted herself in Sakura's arms. "Yeah, we're about as unorthodontics as they come."

"Unorthodox," Chihiro corrected.

"Whoops! My bad."

Chihiro giggled as he thought about how they ended up here. To think it started with him admitting he had feelings for all three of them. Then Makoto admitted it. Then Aoi. Sakura had admitted that Kenshiro would probably always be her greatest love, but sadly he had lost his battle with his illness. Still, she loved the three dearly, enough to give the relationship a shot when Chihiro had shyly suggested it. It seemed she was on board with it now.

"By the way, you know what this means now, right?" Aoi said, taking Chihiro out of his thoughts.

"What?" Chihiro asked curiously.

"No backing out of workout sessions because you don't think you can keep up, _Makoto_ ," Aoi said, putting emphasis on who she was _really_ addressing, though her tone suggested she was joking. "We're a team now. Got that?"

"Ah, y-yes, ma'am--er, Hina," Makoto said, stumbling over every word, his blush deeper than Chihiro's had been before. He hid his face behind Chihiro's as much as he could to hide the blush.

Chihiro had to keep himself from laughing. Instead he just added, "I think I may have learned more about Makoto now than I ever expected to."

An embarrassed Makoto groaned into Chihiro's shoulder, and Aoi reached over to pat Makoto on the back.

Chihiro closed his eyes, his smile now ever-present on his face. His lovers adored that smile, and Makoto and Aoi gave him two more kisses on the cheek before preparing themselves for sleep as well, their arms still wrapped around him. Chihiro immersed himself in their hold, their touch, their love. And the warmth slowly carried him to his sleep, where this time his dreams were far more pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> And here I go revealing to everyone my inexperience with this sort of thing.
> 
> But in all seriousness, I think this turned out pretty well. But it also feels like I could have done more with it. So if this ends up having a sequel or prequel or something, you'll know why.


End file.
